Ben 10: It's Hero Time
by NickParadox
Summary: Summary: After meeting all the omnitrix wearing Bens, Normal Ben decides to see if there is a way to gain an omnitrix to help the omniverse only to find something better (Normal Ben x Harem)
1. Chapter 1: Time for a change

**Welcome to the first part of Ben 10: It's Hero Time, I'm your host Nick, now on with the story, take it away Benny Boy**

 **Ben:Nick does not own Ben 10 or any of its sequels/remakes they are all owned by Man Of Action and Cartoon Network.**

 **Summary: After meeting all the omnitrix wearing Bens, Normal Ben decides to see if there is a way to gain an omnitrix to help the omniverse only to find something better (Normal Ben x Harem)**

???'s POV

 _He is coming. The time walker is bringing him. We shall meet soon, partner._

Normal Ben's POV

 _Beep Beep Beep._ I hit the off switch on my alarm clock, not like I need it since I haven't sleep since The Battle of The Omniverse. I just can't get over the fact that I'm the only helpless ben in the entire multiverse. If there is ever a battle like that again, I'd just be a set back to the good Bens. I don't want to be, but without an omnitrix, I'm can't.

 _Well, Time for another day at the hell know as High School._ I got dressed in a black shirt, green shorts and my favorite white with green trimming jacket. But as I walk to school, I feel like someone is following me, watching my every move. Then I heard a voice, a voice I remember from The Battle, "Hello Benjamin" said The British Time Traveler, Professor Paradox. "Hey Doc, what's happening, Another Multiverse problem?" I asked.

"You could say that..." replied Paradox.


	2. Chapter 2: Herotrix and Omni-Ben

**Hello my awemazing readers, it's your host, Nick, back with another chapter, this time filled with a little more reference and other things. Take it away Gwendolyn.**

 **Gwen:Nick does not own Ben 10 or any of its sequels/remakes they are all owned by Man Of Action and Cartoon Network, the reference are all owned by their respective owners.**

 **Summary: After meeting all the omnitrix wearing Bens, Normal Ben decides to see if there is a way to gain an omnitrix to help the omniverse only to find something better (Normal Ben x Harem)**

Ben's Pov

"follow me, Benjamin" said Paradox as he walked through one of his time portals. I follow through, but on the other side, everything was white, except The professor was standing beside something covered by a sheet. The professor had changed his outfit, he was now in a simple lab coat and normal clothing underneath, the only thing that stood out was..."Professor, why are you wearing a fez?" I asked, staring at the red hat on his head. "Well, Benjamin, frankly fezes are cool" replied Paradox.

 **(In The Whoverse)** "Achoo" a sneeze came out of everyone's favorite Time traveling, british alien in his Tardis. "You ok, Raggedy Man?" Asked Amelia Pond-Williams, otherwise known as Amy. "Of course he's not, I mean, have you ever seen him so much as cough without purpose?" questioned her husband, Rory Williams. "No, I'm fine, someone is just taking one of my catchphrases" said The Doctor.

 **(Back to the Omniverse)**

"Anyways Benjamin, let me introduce you to this " He takes off the cloth showing what looks like a matrix."The Herotrix!"He shouted.

It looked like what Prime Ben told me The Ultimatrix looked like, but instead of the dial being on the wrist, it would go on the back of the hand. "What does it do, Professor?" I asked looking it all over it. "Let me explain that if you please Professor" said a voice as the dial on the Herotrix came up. Suddenly, there was a bright green light, similar to the transformation sequence light.

Standing where The Herotrix was, was a boy, but not any boy, a Ben. He looked like Prime Ben except he was wearing a lab coat, green tinted goggles on his forehead and he had no omnitrix on him. _But I thought I was the only Ben who didn't have an omnitrix?_ I questioned in my mind while staring at his wrist. "Ah, I see you notice there is no matrix on my arm, unlike you, I did have a matrix at one point at time, until something happened...I will tell you in time, but not now, as for now, I am Omni-Ben, the A.I. of The Herotrix, but you can call me Omni" finished Omni. "Now that you two have been introduced, it's time to get down to business" said Paradox, clapping his hands together.

 **Well that is all, hope you guys will enjoy what I have planned for both Omni and Normal Ben along with The Herotrix, see you guys next time**


End file.
